Moonlight Tales: Simic Crisis
by masteratwriting42
Summary: The ancient vampire Szadek has escape from the spirit world and is stealing black mana from local vampire clans on Jeer to take control of the Simic Combine and its up to Bill and Samantha to stop him.


Moonlight Tales

The Adventures of Bill and the Myrs

The Simic Crisis

 **1**

"Why are we here at your old vampire sanctuary?" asked Bill.

"Because they just made this new surface level and I was invited for the grand opening," I said.

"Yeah, but why are Dip and I here?" asked Bill.

"I was allowed to bring guests. Please behave yourself, Sweetie," I said.

"Fine. But why is Eola here with us?" said Bill.

"I was allowed to bring three guests, so I asked her if she wanted to come along," I said.

Very demonic music was being played with some instruments that were just invented as my family and Eola walked through the new part of the sanctuary.

"Look! There's Cinna. Hi Cinna," I said as I waved at her.

"Hello Samantha... nice to see you," said Cinna in a very quiet and calm voice.

"Um... that was... I don't know what to say to that," said Bill.

"Cinna wasn't much of a talker, and when she did it wasn't very exciting," I said.

"Oh, I see," said Bill.

"Look over there. Is that Marcurio? Hey Marcurio," I said.

"Hello Samantha. It's good to see you," said Marcurio.

"It's good to see you too, Marcurio," I said.

"Indeed," said Marcurio.

"You know about my husband, Bill, right?" I asked.

"Ah yes, you have quite a reputation here on Jeer...Werewolf," said Marcurio.

"Yeah, I've noticed," said Bill.

"Anyway, I believe the master wishes to speak with you, Samantha. He asked to speak with you alone," said Marcurio.

"Very well, I will be back ," I said.

I walked into Movarth's room.

"Ah, come in, My Dear. Take a seat," said Movarth. I took a seat.

"What is this about? Is this about my affiliation with the Alliance? Or is this about me being married to a werewolf?" I asked.

"Why nether. I wanted to talk to you because something is terribly wrong with the sanctuary," said Movarth.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Someone or something is draining black mana from here," said Movarth.

"Who?" I asked.

"I am unsure, but I know it's not someone from here, and the person is not human," said Movarth.

"Do you think it's another vampire?" I asked.

"Either that or a daemon. I have my top vampire spies looking into it, but I would like for you to find out what is going on too," said Movarth.

"I'll get right on it," I said.

"Good," said Movarth.

 **2**

I went back to my family and told them what was going on. Bill suggested we go to Dimir and ask someone there. So we did, and when we got there we told Skithiryx what was happening. Once again he pointed us to Mirko Vosk because he seems to be the informet of House Dimir. Then again, Vosk is the mind drinker, so it makes sense.

"We need your help again, Mirko," I said.

"(sigh) What is it?" asked Mirko Vosk.

"Someone or something is stealing black mana from Movarth," I said.

"Your old master? But why?" asked Mirko.

"We don't know," said Bill.

"Well, there is only one explanation... Jarad must be back," said Mirko Vosk.

"What! But how? I chopped his head off," said Bill.

"Someone must have brought him back to life with the black mana they have stolen," said Mirko.

"Who?" asked Dip.

"There's only one person I know who would do that... The former leader and founder of House Dimir," said Mirko Vosk.

"Szadek?!" I said.

"I thought he was dead," said Bill.

"He is, but now I guess his spirit roams the plains and towns of Jeer," said Mirko.

"Skithiryx said Szadek's spirit was banished to a place called Agyrem," I said.

"Well it looks like it wasn't," said Mirko Vosk.

"Then we better find him," said Bill.

"We must leave tonight. But be warned, tonight's the night of the full moon, so creatures of the night are three times stronger. Use this extra strength wisely," said Mirko. I looked at Bill.

"I have control, Samantha. I'm not going to go berserk," said Bill.

"I hope not," I said.

The group hoverd through the forest with Bill in beast form running on the ground. We saw torch lights in the distance.

"Stop! Hide in the trees," said Mirko vosk.

"What about me?" whispered Bill as he transformed back to normal.

"Well, if they come over, Dear, distract them," I said.

"You vampires are lucky getting to hide in the shadows," said Bill.

"Quiet!" said Mirko Vosk.

"Right, sorry," said Bill.

"Who goes there?" said the men with torches.

"I am Bill. I'm a mercenary that has been hired to seek out a disturbance nearby," said Bill.

"What are you doing in the forest?" asked one of the men.

"I got lost," said Bill.

"You don't seem like a mercenary," said one of the torch wielding men.

"I assure you I am," said Bill.

"Wait... (sniff sniff) You smell like wet dog. Larz, I don't think this guy is who he says he is," said the man.

"You're right, methinks he's a bloody werewolf," said Larz.

"No, No, I'm a normal human being," said Bill.

"You are going to die, Wolf," said Larz. But before he could kill Bill, Vosk and I jumped out of the trees, landed behind the two men and snapped their necks. Their bodies fell to the ground.

"Who were they?" asked Bill.

"They were daemon hunters. They hunt creatures like us... and you. Any undead or shapeshifters they will track down and kill," said Mirko Vosk.

"Oh, then it was good thing you killed them. Well... good for us, anyway," said Bill. I nodded.

We continued to head towards that last place we saw Jarad. On the way we heard the familiar sound of shouts. We peeked over some bushes and we saw our friend Beriadanwen fighting a horde of skeletons and what looked like undead mutant fish. Bill jumped from out of the bushes, transformed into the beast form, and smashed the remaining skeletons. Bill transformed back into normal form and greeted the Dragonborn.

"Hello Beriadanwen," said Bill.

"Hello Bill," said the Dragonborn. I then came out from the bushes and grabbed a fish mutant that was about to attack Beriadanwen and ripped it in half with the power of telekinesis.

"Hello Samantha," said Beriadanwen.

"Beri" I said.

 **3**

"My Lady, what are you doing out here?" asked Mirko Vosk with reverence.

" I was just taking a walk when these undead ambushed me," said Beriadanwen.

" Are you ok?" asked Bill.

"Yes," said Beriadanwen.

"These fish mutants, I have seen them before," said Mirko Vosk.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Simic have mutants but they're not undead like these," said Mirko.

"Do you think Szadek is corrupting the Simic?" asked Bill.

"He might be," said Mirko Vosk.

"Why have you raised me, Szadek?" said Jarad.

"I thought we could work together," said Szadek's spirit.

"After what you tried to do back in Ravnica before it was destroyed by the Eldrazi? I don't think so," said Jarad.

"It could be beneficial. Varolz is dead, and you could have full leadership of the swarm. I have corrupted the Simic with black mana. You could take over and have two guilds under your leadership. You could make your zombies stronger and faster with the power of blue mana," said Szadek.

"Yes, it all sounds good. But how do I know you won't stab me in the back?" said Jarad.

"I know that fifteen years ago you were killed by two teengers," said Szadek.

"Yeah and?" said Jarad.

"What if I told you where you could find them now as adults?" said Szadek.

"If you could tell me where they are, I will consider your offer," said Jarad.

Szadek smiled."Well, I don't know exactly were they are," said Szadek.

"Then we are done here," said Jarad.

"But corrupting the Simic and resurrecting you will draw them out. Meet me at the Simic City and the plan will begin," said Szadek.

"Very well," said Jarad.

"But be warned, they are more powerful now as adults than they were as teenagers," said Szadek.

"Here we are, the entrance to the Simic," said Mirko Vosk upon arrival.

"Entrance? What are you talking about? All I see is open ocean," said Bill.

"When the Simic came to Jeer, they wanted to stay as far away from civilization as possible, so they made their home under water," said Mirko.

"How do we get in?" asked Beriadanwen.

" I have a friend within the Simic. She gave me a spell that would reveal the secret entrance. So stand back!" said Mirko Vosk. His hand began to glow blue, and he waved it above the water, but nothing happend.

"Hmm,"said Vosk. He tried it again but nothing happend.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"It seems that the black mana has corrupted more than the creatures," said Mirko Vosk.

"Then how are we supposed to get in?" asked Bill.

"There is only one item that can get us through a corrupt door system, but it hasn't been used for ages," said Mirko.

"What is that?" asked Beriadanwen.

"Purple mana," said Vosk.

"Purple mana?" said Bill.

"Also known as moon or space mana, but it's knowledge is forbidden to vampires," said Mirko Vosk.

"Then how do we get it?" I asked.

"Only the Moonfolk know how to obtain it. But they haven't been seen in centuries," said Vosk.

"What are Moonfolk?" asked Beriadanwen.

"They are people that live out in space and in the clouds," said Vosk.

"So we have to go find aliens now? Great! And I thought the Merfolk of the Simic were weird," said Bill.

"But Mirko, if the Moonfolk haven't been seen in forever, how do we find the purple mana?" I asked.

"There is one Moonfolk who is still seen throughout the multiverses. Her name is Tamiyo. She is a planeswalker," said Mirko Vosk.

"Where can we find her?" I asked.

"Where the light of the moon shines the brightest," said Vosk.

"I know where that is: the tower in Kice City," said Bill.

"But that is Gruul territory now," said Beriadanwen.

"Well, hopefully they will let you pass since you killed their leader," said Mirko Vosk.

"And if they don't let us pass?" I said.

"Then you better have your spells and weapons ready," said Vosk.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay here. You better hurry. There's only a couple of hours left before the moon sets," said Mirko Vosk.

We traveled many roads until we came to the ruins of Kice. The buildings still stood, wrecked and covered in foliage. There were no bodies because either they were removed or the Gruul used them in their rituals. Two soldiers dressed in red cloaks approached us.

"Halt! This is Gruul land. Begone or you will pay in blood," said one of the soldiers.

"I think not. Don't you recognize us?" said Beriadanwen.

"The Queen of Azorius!" said a soldier.

"The slayer of Domri Rade," said the other.

"Please don't hurt us and we will let you through," said the first soldier.

"Good. Now get out of here," said Beriadanwen. The two soldiers ran the other way.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," I said. We continued down the path to the tower while the moon was still shining down on us.

"How are we going to get to the top? I'm pretty sure the lift is destroyed," said Bill.

"Simple. Both of you grab my hands," I said as I put out my hands.

"Ok," said Bill. Bill and Beri grabbed my hands and I lifted them to the top of the tower.

"Ok. I don't why, but I keep forgetting you're a vampire," said Bill.

"You should work on not forgetting," I said.

"Yep," said Bill. The moon was shining at its brightest, but there was no sign of the Moonfolk lady.

"What now?" asked Beriadanwen.

"Wait. Maybe it takes a minute," I said. Then a white mist appeared and a very pale woman stepped out from it. Her lips were bright red and her white skin was detailed with purple paint.

"Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here," said the woman.

"Are you Tamiyo?" asked Bill.

"Yes, why do you ask?" said Tamiyo.

"My name is Samantha, this is my husband Bill and our friend need your help. An evil vampire spirit named Szadek has corrupted the Simic guild and the only way to heal them is with space mana," I said.

"Why that's horrible! I know of the space mana you seek, but obtaining it is dangerous and might be impossible," said Tamiyo.

"How so?"asked Bill.

"Well, the only way to get it is to go up to space. But the only other person who could go up there is Samantha, and purple mana is forbidden to vampires," said Tamiyo.

"Why can't _you_ just go get it?" I asked.

"You know what? Never mind. I can just summon a purple mana scroll," said Tamiyo. She snapped her fingers and a scroll appeared on the ground.

"So, who's going to read it?" I said.

Bill and Beri looked at each other. "You read it Bill; I have enough power," said Beriadanwen.

"Ok, here we go," said Bill. He picked up the scroll and began reading it. A purple mist came out of it and it went into Bill's body.

"Well, did it work?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Bill.

"Well, try firing a spell or something," said Beriadanwen. Bill put his hand out and concentrated. Then he shot a purple ball of mist out of his hand.

"Wow! Awesome! Thanks for your help, Tamiyo," said Bill.

"No problem," said Tamiyo.

"Now, let's get back to Mirko Vosk and open the secret door to the Simic," I said.

 **4**

We returned to the secret entrance location but there was no sign of Mirko Vosk.

"Vosk!" I said.

"I'm right here," said Vosk as he appeared out of nowhere. Apparently he went invisible.

"Why were you invisible?" asked Beriadanwen.

"Jarad and Szadek entered the Simic city, so I hid to avoid detection," said Mirko Vosk.

"Then let's get in there!" said Beriadanwen.

"Yes, of course. Do you have the purple mana?" asked Mirko Vosk.

"Yes. Stand back," said Bill. His hand began to glow purple and he waved it over the water. There was a small rumbling sound and a giant limestone door coated in seaweed arose from the water.

"Let's go," I said. We entered through the door and walked down a long flight of stairs. We came to the end of the stairs, and a merfolk woman came out of nowhere and hit Bill in the head with a long piece of coral.

"Ouch! What in Oblivion!" yelled Bill.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were a zombie," said the woman.

"Do I look like a zombie?" said Bill.

"Nope, you look like a normal human," said the merfolk woman.

"Claritha, I see you are ok," said Mirko Vosk.

"Hello Mirko. And yes I am," said Claritha.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yes. Claritha, these are my friends: Bill, Samantha and Beriadanwen, Queen of Azorius," said Mirko vosk.

"Your Highness," said Claritha as she bowed.

"Claritha was once a spy for House Dimir, but she left when Szadek went on a rampage," said Mirko Vosk.

"Yes, it is all true," said Claritha.

"Where is your husband?" asked Mirko Vosk.

"He is with Vorel and the Merfolk Resistance," said Claritha.

"What of Zegana?" asked Vosk.

"She is being held prisoner by Szadek and his lich friend," said Claritha.

"It is hard to believe Jarad the Elf, who summons the undead, is also a zombie himself," said Bill.

"You should read more on Golgari lore," said Mirko Vosk.

"Anyway, we must join up with the resistance and free her," said Beriadanwen.

"Agreed. Let's get moving," said Vosk.

"I will lead the way," said Claritha. We followed Claritha to where the resistance was holding out. We entered into a biodome with giant glass windows looking out into the ocean. A group of merfolk were standing around and some were on the ground injured. A man in robes approached us.

"Claritha, you need to tell me when you leave the dome," said the man.

"Yes, Dearest," said Claritha.

"Now who are these people with you?" asked the man.

"These are friends, Honey. They are here to help," said Claritha.

"I am Mirko Vosk of House Dimir," said Mirko Vosk.

"We are Bill and Samantha Peterson of Castle Peterson and the Dimir/Izzet alliance," said Bill and I.

"And I am Beriadanwen, Queen of Azorius and Dragonborn of Skyrim," said Beriadanwen.

"It's a pleasure, My Lady," said the robed man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Wilhelm the Majestic and guild lore keeper," said Wilhelm.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Mirko Vosk.

"Like wise. I see you have met my wife," said Wilhelm.

"Yeah, we did, but I don't think we are here to discuss that," said Bill.

"No, you're not. You are here to help the Simic take back their home from Szadek and Jarad," said Wilhelm.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, we need all the help we can get. First thing that needs to be done is the injured merfolk need healing, and our doctors, Otrovac and Nebun, are dead," said Wilhelm.

"I can heal them," said Beriadanwen.

"Then if you wouldn't mind getting to work on that..." said Wilhelm.

"No problem," said Beriadanwen.

"Good. Then the rest of you report to Vorel for the next task," said Wilhelm.

"Dear, could you be less tense when you're talk to our people and our new friends?" said Claritha.

"I am sorry, Sweetie. It's just that I'm stressed about what's been happening here," said Wilhelm.

"We will get through this, Wilhelm," said Claritha. Then she gave Wilhelm a kiss.

"I hope so, Claritha... I hope so," said Wilhelm.

Vorel was an interesting being. He was part human, part merfolk, so he knew all about land and sea.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Szadek and Jarad have locked themselves in our lab. I don't know what they are doing but they must be stopped," said Vorel.

"How do we get in if the door is locked?" asked Bill.

"There is a secret entrance to the lab, but the only way to get to it is by swimming," said Vorel.

"Well, that's fine," I said.

"Yeah, fine for you, Vosk and the merfolk, but what about me?" said Bill.

"Well Honey, you could go _wolf_ and try to smash down the locked door," I said.

"Why don't we just do that?" asked Bill.

"Engaging the enemy in two directions is better," said Mirko Vosk.

"Then that is the plan," said Vorel.

"They could be guarding the back," said Claritha.

"Who's they?" I asked.

"Traitorous merfolk," said Vorel

"Then how will we get through?" I asked.

"We will have to send in a battle whale," said Wilhelm emerging from his room.

"Battle whale?" said Bill.

"Yes, it was a donation from House Dimir," said Vorel.

"Fully equipped with harpoon guns and cannons," said Mirko Vosk.

"Well, you don't see that every day," said Bill.

"Your men are fully healed," said Beriadanwen.

"Good, then let's begin with getting the whale and descending to the back," said Vorel.

Bill transformed into a werewolf and started slamming his body against the locked door. The rest of us went with the merfolk and the whale to the back entrance. Claritha was right, there were merfolk guarding the back and they began to attack us.

"Open fire!" yelled Vorel. We engaged the enemy and the whale fired it's harpoons and cannons.

Meanwhile, Bill broke through the locked door.

"Well, if it isn't the hero of Jeer. Where is your companion... Werewolf?" said Szadek.

"I'm not telling you anything, Szadek," said Bill.

"Well, we have been hearing a lot of explosions outside the city, so we can assume she is out there," said Jarad.

"Ok, yeah, so what? We are here to stop both of you," said Bill.

"We will see about that," said Szadek. Then there was another explosion and Vorel, Mirko Vosk, the merfolk and I busted through the wall behind Jarad and Szadek.

"Hey Szadek! House Dimir says hello," I said.

"You're too late! Soon the whole island of Jeer will be mine!" said Szadek.

"What!? That wasn't part of the deal," said Jarad.

"You fool! Never trust a vampire!" said Szadek.

"Why you..." said Jarad as he attacked Szadek. Then a mini black hole summoned by Szadek appeared under Jarad and he fell in, screaming.

" _Curse you, Szadeeeeeeeek!"_ screamed Jarad.

"Enough of this!" yelled Wilhelm. He drew a glowing sword and lept at Szadek, but the force field protecting Szadek blasted Wilhelm back against a wall.

"Wilhelm!" cried Claritha.

"I have had it! I'm tired of seeing friends die, tired of seeing cities destroyed and I'm tired off all these evil people getting in my way! All I want is a peaceful life with my wife and son! Arrrrh!" shouted Bill. He began to hurl fireballs at Szadek, each one weakening the shield.

"What are you doing!?" said Szadek.

"This ends now!" said Bill. Bill grabbed the sword that Wilhelm dropped, he charged at Szadek and impaled him with the sword. Szadek began to glow.

"What no! This is impossible! No, No, NOOOOOO!" screamed Szadek. There was a massive explosion and Bill was blasted back and hit the wall hard. The glass dome cracked, but did not shatter.

 **5**

It was over. Szadek was gone, but what of Bill? I ran over to where he lay.

"Bill!" I cried. There was no response. I ripped off his chestplate. He was hurt badly, cuts all over his face and arms. I placed my hands over his chest and tried useing a healing spell, but it wasn't working.

"Please Bill, wake up!" I said.

"Sam, he's gone," said Mirko Vosk.

"No! He can't be. Not yet!" I cried. Then a glowing ball of light came down from above.

"Meyer?" I said.

"Yes, it is I, the god Meyer," said Meyer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your husband just saved Jeer and possibly the world from utter destruction. So I am extending his lifetime, but there is more to it than that," said Meyer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have seen the spark within him," said Meyer

"What spark?" I asked.

"The spark of a planeswalker," said Wilhelm in astonishment.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, my dear, that your husband is to become a planeswalker," said Meyer.

"A planeswalker? You mean like Ral Zarek?" I asked.

"Yes, like Ral Zarek," said Meyer.

"I don't know what to say," I said.

"You don't need to say anything. If you would give me a few minutes, I will have Bill up and more powerful than ever," said Meyer. Then Bill's body began to glow. It rose up from the ground. Bill's eyes opened, his chest plate flew back onto his body and a blue cape appeared on him bearing a hexagon symbol.

"It's the symbol of Mirrodin," said Wilhelm. Bill's mouth opened and he began to speak.

"Woah! This feels weird. Am I dead?" said Bill.

"No Bill, you're a planeswalker now," I said.

"A planeswalker? You mean like Ral?" asked Bill.

"Yes Dear, _just_ like Ral," I said.

"Well, that's awesome!" said Bill.

" I know, I know. Just get over here and kiss me you big badass wolf," I said.

"Don't mind if I do," said Bill. Then we kissed on the lips.

"Three cheers for Bill and Samantha!" said Wilhelm.

"Yeah!" said Vorel.

"Yes!" said Mirko Vosk.

"Oorah!" said Beriadanwen.

 **Epilogue**

The leader of the Simic was set free and she and her people lived on in peace. Vosk went back home to House Dimir. He said he had important Dimir things to do. Beri went back home to her kingdom and her family. She'd rule Azorius until the end of her days. Wilhelm was offered a home in the Izzet, but he declined because he wanted to stay with his lovely merfolk wife, Claritha. Bill and Sam returned home to their castle to find Dip and his fiance, Eola, waiting for them ready to hear about what happened with the Simic. The black mana Szadek had stolen, was gathered up and returned to Movarth and his vampire family. Bill lived on to be a great planeswalker, completing many tasks the rest of Jeer had to offer. Soon he would go to the other multiverses to see what awaited him there. But that, my friends, is a story for another time.

THE END


End file.
